


For Better or For Worse

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, BL, Bonding, Boys In Love, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: "I'd be with you for better or for worse, I'll stand and support you no matter what people say about me or on you. I'll protect you even I'm breaking. I'll do my best so believe in me"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I truly am grateful to you and to every single person who's read For Better or For Worse, I love writing fics that comes in my mind around 3 AM in the morening lol, so I apologize if sometimes I got typos or repeat the word on this fic, I'll try to fix it as I can. Kudos and Comments would be appreciated, it fuels the Fujoshi talking Dogo.

Title: For Better and For Worse  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: Complete

\--------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\-------------------------  
A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\-------------------------  
Oneshot~

“Hmmn~” sounds of lips sucking and nipping can be heard bouncing on the walls of the hotel suit.

“M-more please~” a platinum haired Omega mewled, “Alpha please knot me, fill me make me yours”

“This is like a dream come true” as the raven haired Alpha nipped his neck, “Viktor… mine… my Viktor” holding the Omega possessively.

“My Alpha!” Viktor mewled and purred, “Yuuri, please I want you now, just please have me… fuck me right now for all I care, I need you!”

As the Alpha threw his dress shirt off somewhere and Viktor pulled off his pants to help him, Viktor was already stark naked when Yuuri had started nipping him making detours on the wall and as they stumbled on some couches too.

As both now bare naked, “Your slicking wet for me” the bigger male massaged his entrance and started to rub it and making his making sure to prepare the Omega.

“Please Yuuri, I need you now…” the Omega mewled again.

“As you wish love, I’ll make you feel good and happy. I love you” as Yuuri started to nip his jaw line going to the neck and kissing his nipples and sucking them earning pleasurable moans from the Omega.

After Yuuri inserted one finger after another and was satisfied with it, he positioned himself to make things easy for his Omega, “Roll over baby, I’m doing you from the back so you I won't hurt you” Yuuri purred at his Omega.

“I’m fine with this, bend me in half darling, I don’t mind” Viktor said.

Yuuri tried to be gentle as he mated the Omega, “Mark me as your, darling~” Viktor purred and gave consent, Yuuri without hesitation bit Viktor at his scent gland and marked him, poor Viktor screamed in pain, Yuuri felt hurt that his Omega is in discomfort and licked the bruised area and kissed it better, trying to be gentle again.

After hours of matting and love making, Yuuri settled beside Viktor the Omega rested his head on Yuuri’s chest and both kept on humming sweet nothings, “Baby I need to go back to my own suit…” Yuuri said.

“Why? Why can't we stay like this? Just go back to your room tomorrow when you’re sobered up enough” Viktor looked sad.

“Love, I’ll give you my cell number and you’ll give yours to me, I’ll follow and meet you again, after I’m done with some things in Detroit. I promise” he have a lingering kiss to Viktor who climbed on his hip and continued their make out session.

Yuuri took a quick photo together and shared it to Viktor on his phone to make it their wallpapers and remember the night they had, “I’ve been looking for my other half my whole life and here you were just clung on to me and asked me to dance with you” Viktor kissed him.

“Felling fuzzy and all in-love? This is what soul mates feel huh? I’m never gonna trade this for anything, I’ll promise to be with you when I’m done with things in Detroit. I love you Viktor, I always did… I fell in love with how you danced and skated you inspired me. Too bad I messed up. I’m an awful excuse of an Alpha” sitting at the edge of the bed palming his face with embarrassment.

“No… you’re my Alpha Yuuri… mine…” Viktor kneeled on the bed only the bed cover covering his lower half and hugging Yuuri’s torso and kissing his head.

“I’ll see you Viktor, I promise” Yuuri said as he left the room only a shirt and pants on, leaving his dress shirt on to Viktor and leave his scent as well.

A month later Viktor tried to cheer himself up but failed. After hearing that his soul mate and Alpha officially retired al hopes were down on skating with him again, Yakov his coach gave him some time off because of some reasons. And he’s been trying to call and txt Yuuri but there’s no reply, Viktor would cry himself to sleep, he was upset and sad, feeling miserable and having awful morning sickness.

One day, when he decided to distract himself and skated on his home rink alone, as he felt nauseous the younger Russian caught him running to the rest room to throw up, the boy got worried and rushed to him and asked him.

“I don’t know… I’ve been like this for a two weeks now, I don’t know… maybe I had a bad bug or something” he reasoned.

“We’ll talk to the doctor later” the angry teen scold him, “You’re distracting everyone in the rink Vitya!” the angry teen spat, “They depressed scent you have, can you just tell Yakov what’s going on?” the young Russian growled.

As Yakov and Lilia made some arrangements to get the Omega to a doctor, “I’m sorry but you need an Obstetrician, not a Physician” the lady doctor chuckled, Viktor looked pale.

As Viktor drowning the information that he’s four weeks pregnant he cried, not by happiness but sadness, the father of the child he was carrying had no idea and had a forgotten promise, he’s losing it.

Yakov and Lilia waiting outside the clinic he cried to them confessing on what really happened during the Barcelona banquet and who the father is, Yakov was in rage and grumbled bad named to the Japanese Alpha and threatened to shoot and be head him.

Days later Yuuri who is now settled in Japan trying to think what kind of work would he chose, either he would teach on a university or help his parents and live a low key life.

As he took a nap and received and urgent text from his childhood friend and Thailander bestfriend, giving them his new phone number and all the contact they need. After looking up to the article he was sent in everything changed his life.

Viktor tried to confine himself and locked his home after someone eavesdropped and recorded the whole thing, one moment later his front door had a pack of media trying to trample him, good thing Yakov and Lilia were then to pry the media away and comfort the delicate state of Viktor.

As he was sulking and cuddling his dog for comfort, Makkachin kept on whimpering giving him sympathy, the whole evening he was crying and taking hold of his stomach saying sweet things to the unborn child, “I’ll take care of you even your father don’t want you” he cried.

Loud banging on his apartment door came and startled the dog Viktor got annoyed and opened the door like he was ripping it open and wanted to yell, “I-I-I’m sorry”

A raven haired man that was being hated by now millions of Viktor fans around the globe is kneeling and crying in front of him.

Viktor hyperventilating and panicking what to do pulled the man up and pulled him inside his flat, no bags or anything in sight.

“Please have a seat” Viktor looked down as he told Yuuri to sit in the couch.

“I don’t need a seat, I need a floor to ask your forgiveness” he kneeled again and Viktor started to panic.

“I didn’t know… what happened, I’m sorry I flew in Russia with out any second thought, seeing the person I love for years cry in the video because of me killed me… I don’t know… I don’t really know what happened” Yuuri crying on Viktor’s knees.

“I understand you were drunk that night, Yuuri. But you promised you would call and see me again. You promised!” Viktor cried.

“When Viktor?” Yuuri looked up and he held Viktor’s hip and he continued.

“The banquet, you dance with me and told me you love me, in front of everybody!” Viktor put down his foot in anger.

“There’s no mistake, I admit I liked you and fall in love with your skating when I was a boy, but I have no recollection of that night I drink too many, but all I remember is the morning later, I’m stark naked in the tub and my phone floating in all y contacts are gone” Yuuri replied, “But if we did something and I made you that way, I would take responsibility. Not as an Alpha, a man… but your biggest fan that ad been in love with you… I need to get this out befor my panic and anxiety attack kills me. I have many flaws that’s why I’m really scared right now, Viktor”

“I believed in you because you said the same thing when you made love to me…” Viktor kneeled wiping the man’s tears and took hold of his panic strike face.

“I’ll take full responsibility” he cried.

“I would be with you in all your decisions, even if you don’t want to keep the baby… I’m sorry if I destroyed your career” he cried harder.

“No… I’m keeping the baby, I will love it even when you’re not around as I promised it” running his hand on his stomach.

“Then I’d be with you for better or for worse, I’ll stand and support you no matter what people say about me or you. I’ll protect you and our baby even when I’m at my breaking point, I’ll do my best so please believe in me that’s the only thing that would help me” Yuuri cupped Viktor’s cheek and hugged him.

“I’m sorry, I have many flaws, I’m sorry if I ruined your future, I promise to support you and our child” looking up to Viktor’s eyes, “And if I failed I’ll let you have my head as I do Seppuku with our family katana” Yuuri pledged.

“I know you’ll do your best Yuuri, I was just sad you forgot about me… and I can't blame that your phone drowned and lost contact with me… I should have asked Chris to get a number from you” Viktor said.

“Mr. Giacometti doesn’t have my new contacts I’m sorry…” Yuuri replied.

“Viktor… I’m really sorry”

“One more of that and I’ll kick you out my house” Yuuri looked pale.

Viktor’s stomach rumbled, “You haven’t eaten?” Yuuri’s eyes looked worried.

“N-no…” Viktor looked away.

“You’re eating for two now…” Yuuri cupped his cheek, “I’ll make you something, please lead me to the kitchen”

Following Viktor to the kitchen Yuuri looked shocked his fridge is empty, “How are you living like this?” Yuuri asked.

“Take out” Viktor replied.

“From now on I’m cooking for you, just for you and the baby. But just for tonight I guess we need take out” he sighed, as Viktor ordered a healthy take out which Yuuri approved, he let Viktor eat while he watched till his own stomach growled.

“Where’s your things?” Viktor asked as he share his food to Yuuri who’s petting Makkachin.

“I panicked to get a plane ticket and rushed to the airport, I only brought my phone and my wallet” he blushed.

“I even forgot my anti depressants too” Viktor looked stunned that his Alpha takes that kind of medicine.

Will you accompany me tomorrow to get some clothes?” Yuuri asked.

“Certainly” Viktor took his hand and held it tight.

“This seems like a dream” Yuuri said.

“You said that too” Viktor chuckled.

“I’ll go sleep in the couch” Yuuri said.

“Uhm… you’re my Alpha so no… you’re sleeping with me” pulling Yuuri to bed.

As they lay in bed Viktor made himself comfortable on the stiffening Alpha’s chest, “befor we go get some stuff for me to use, can we meet Mr. Feltsman first? Yuuri asked.

Viktor jolted, “NO! he’ll kill you!” Viktor hugged him.

“He won't, I promise, I need to confront him and ask for his blessing. Its how Japanese people are and I need to learn how to toughen up, I’m a sad excuse for an Alpha if I don’t. besides I’m going to be a father soon so I need to set a good example” assuring Viktor.

“Promise me you would let Yakov kill you”

“I won't, and I still want to see our baby. Speaking of baby can I touch?” Viktor smiled and dragged Yuuri’s hand to his flat stomach.

“Hi… I’m your dad” he tried to talk, “I promise to protect you both even I’m useless at times” he gave a shaky voice, “I can't believe I helped you make a little being” Yuuri cried.

“I’m so happy it’s you, and I’m lucky you’re a gentle Alpha” Viktor hummed, “I have my fair share of Alphas and so far you’re the only one respected my space and had been very gentle. There I know you were the one. But it broke my hear when you forgot about your promise” he sobbed.

“Shh… I’m sorry I was drunk and I destroyed my phone… if my phone wasn’t damaged I think it wouldn’t be this way”

Yuuri hummed till, Viktor falls asleep.

The next morning, Yuuri took out his clothes from the dry cleaning machine and worn it, Viktor got ready and called out Makkachin.

Heading to the rink walking Makkachin tailing them, Viktor held Yuuri’s hand which is shaking while the Alpha carried Viktor’s skating bag Yuuri’s shaking nervous.

Arriving, he put Viktor’s bag down to the usual bench that Viktor told, angry Yakov march to him, jabbed him at the abdomen, punched him square in the jaw and a kick in the face.

Viktor is being held by the other skaters, Georgi and Mila while Yuri had his fair share of beating up the Japanese, after their anger had died down Yuuri shakily picked himself up and kneeled, put his head on the ground and apologized.

Doing the dogeza and explaining them his side why he didn’t took responsibility and acted like it was nothing, “My phone was damaged and lost all my contacts” he said in a muffled voice since his face was bleeding and can't be recognized, Viktor was crying and screaming.

“I flew here immediately after I saw Viktor cry” he said, “It broke me when I saw him that way. And it broke me even more because I made him break” Yuuri sobbed.

When Viktor finally broke loose from Georgi and Mila’s hold he kneeled in the cold ice beside the bleeding mate and hugged him, “Yuuri flew here to Russia without any plans and thought, he didn’t bring anything else except a wallet and phone” Viktor cried hugging him.

Everyone looked stunned, “I came here today to apologize on the things that I have done, I tried to be brave for Viktor and the baby, I can't run away drown to my anxiety and depression so I tried to fight it” Yuuri explained further as he coughed some blood.

“Yurochka!” Viktor cupped the Japanese’s swollen face.

“Get him an ice and clean him up” said by the old coach’s gruffy voice.

Viktor scrambled to get his towel and wiped Yuuri’s face, while Mila took some ice and Georgi collected some extra towels and wet the other one for Viktor to wipe.

Yuuri is half asleep and Viktor sobbed at his state, his lip was cut and had a badly bleeding nose. “He needs to go to the hospital to be stitched up” said Lilia.

“Yakov and Yura got him good” she added.

“I deserved it, since I can't trust myself being drunk and let alone remember things” Yuuri replied in perfect Russian that shocked them.

“Bastard knows how to speak Russian, why didn’t you speak the language the first place?” Yuri kicked his side and Yuuri groaned in pain.

Viktor threw him a glare, “Get Yura out” Lilia said to Mila.

“Can I have my phone please?” Yuuri asked Viktor now speaking their language.

“Sure” Viktor handed Yuuri the phone and he immediately scrolled to it even having problems without his broken glasses.

“Itoko?” (Cousin?) Yuuri spoke Japanese. “Hai… I’m fine, can you come and see me” Yuuri paused, “I’m here in St. Petersburg, yes… I’m taking your long time offer. No you don’t need any reasons for it. I’m here to stay for good, Viktor needs me and I’ll be with him. Yes I’m taking responsibility” after the line ended Yuuri dropped his phone out of exhaustion and let his head fall on the wall with a loud thud, Viktor scold him.

As he kept on refusing to be brought to the hospital because he doesn’t like it a nurse came in and stitched his lip.

Moments later Yakov was on a frenzy looking out the window seeing many military men lining up when a guy wearing shorts and a plain shirt rushing in, “Itoko, you do realize Russia is a cold place?” Yuuri muttered looking at the man.

“I do realize it but I came as soon as you said you’re taking my offer, I mean you’d be great as the new Director of Foreign Ministry and my Legal Adviser” said the happy looking Russian.

Yakov’s mouth fell hanging as they conversed in Russian, “Anyway what the fuck happened to you?”

“This is nothing compared when we play hockey, so leave it. I deserved this”

“Well, whatever, but how’s everyone in Japan?”

“Fucking damn shiiit!” Yuuri coursed and slapped his head, “Fuck, that hurts…” he coursed again and the huge Russian tumbled back and laughed.

“You practically flew to Russia with only a phone and wallet in hand, and yet you managed to survive?” the guy laughed and they looked at them.

“Hang on I’m calling them…”

“Cousin, just remember keep the shirt from showing you might scare and make Ba-chan faint” the big Russian reminded.

“Thanks… though I’m not going to face time them, remember I have a Stitch?”

As Yuuri called his family and told he was fine and he’s in Russia and meet with his cousin who then took the call and fondly laughed in Japanese telling them Yuuri got some work now and would be staying with his Omega.

“Ba-chan said you visit home with you mate soon” he laughed.

“Tell the, we will and can they please send Vicchan here?”

“Not the demon dog” the huge guy paled.

“Ezio Katsuki Vasilieve, ten years had passed and you’re still scared of small dogs”

“Katsuki Yuuri ten years had passed and you still have creeping depression” Ezio replied.

“Well, that things had been settled, I’ll take my leave since my hairy legs are shaking from the cold. So when do you wanna start the office?”

“Can you give me two weeks? I need to settle in and fix my proper citizenship and other legal matters, also can you send me my spare clothes back at your place? I still have some right?”

“You do, I’ll let Mama bring it, she was ecstatic when she heard you’re in Russia and upset when you didn’t visit. Anything else?”

“What’s the dress code in your office?”

“I’ll send in a military uniform, you know my taste when it comes to offices and my department” the big guy patted him and left.

Viktor looked at his mate shocked, “You know our country’s Minister of Defense and you just landed an instant work?” Viktor’s mouth hang.

“Ezy? He’s my first cousin and we’re very close, he’s been bothering me to work for him for years now… after I got my LL. M in Michigan”

“Wow…” Viktor awed at him.

“I had to find work to support you and our baby even when you can support yourself and the baby, I just need to” Yuuri said, “I’m going to be a better person for you” Yuuri held Viktor’s hand and Yakov can see a lovesick look in his eyes.

“I just kicked a Lawyer and got away with it” Yakov shook his head.

“Hey dumbass, you know how high maintenance drag queen there?” said Yuri and Mila laughed, “you’d probably need a lot of work to maintain his needs”

Yuri hit the pride spot, “I’m jobless but not broke” Yuuri replied shutting him up.

“Yura, always remember you don’t hit an Alpha on its pride” said Mila and Lilia.

“You guys probably needs to head home and rest for the day” said Yakov, “Vitya you need to rest and give your mate some medicines” Yakov still glaring at Yuuri.

“Take care of Vitya, boy” said Yakov to Yuuri.

“I will, sir” Yuuri replied and both left to get home, even when Yuuri was limping he insisted to carry Viktor’s bag since he doesn’t want him to strain himself since he’s with a baby, Makkachin followed them home.

Arriving home Viktor applied some ice pack on Yuuri’s face and kept on kissing him earning chuckles from Yuuri, “We should head to a store later to get some groceries because from now on I’m cooking for you” Yuuri said.

As they stayed in for a while Yuuri taking the bloodied shirt off and throwing it in to the washing machine and dry cleaning it, “Are you using these things?” Yuuri asked.

“To be honest no… you’re the only person who used that” Viktor admitted and Yuuri sighed.

“Where’s your laundry? I’ll do it for you” he asked and Viktor lead him back to his room now theirs and opened the closet only to find a huge mountain of clothes.

“How do you get clean clothes?” Yuuri looked at him in disbelief.

“I buy” and Yuuri face palmed.

Getting to work he managed to clean half of it walking around the flat only a boxer on.

As the door bell rings, Viktor opened the door to see a woman with lady military escorts accompanying her, and she laughed after she saw her nephew walking around only under wear on and the ladies blushed at the sight of a well built man.

Yuuri rushed to get the change of clothes his aunt brought and Viktor then latched on him after they settled in the sofa and talked.

“I’m Yuuri-kun’s aunt, his father and I are siblings” she smiled, “It’s finally nice to know my dear nephew finally got his childhood crush~”

Yuuri blushed deep red while Viktor seemed to be amused.

“Did you know that he learned Russian because of you and wanted to meet you? Goodness I was worried shock after seeing you crying on that viral scandal that this nice boy is actually a naughty boy” the ladies giggled. Poor Yuuri was ready to be swallowed whole.

“How deep are you gonna make me fall?” Viktor inquire as he took hold of Yuuri’s hand.

“It depends on how you react on my aunt’s embarrassing stories” he kept on blushing and Viktor thinks it was cute.

“Yuu-chan what happened to your glasses, and why is your lip cut?”

“Nothing important aunt Sakura” looking away.

“Tell me who did that?”

“Sakura-Ba-chan please, I deserved this cut because of the problem I caused to Feltsman-san no need for you to get angry, you’re suppost to be angry at me because of the trouble I caused”

“Dear it’s fine to make mistakes, and to your delicate state of mental health you are doing well. And it was brave of you that you faced your fear and you didn’t hide. I’m proud of you took it like a real man” she patted him.

“Thank you” he smiled, “Why don’t you and Ezy-kun stop by later and have dinner with us? I’ll invite the people who helped me in the rink earlier” Yuuri said.

“That would be splendid”

After his Aunt left he and Viktor headed to the market to buy things and some toiletries.

Arriving back Yuuri took in some of his medicine that he needed for his anxiety and got in to kitchen work, Viktor loved seeing him work even when doing a simple laundry.

Later that evening, Lilia and Yakov, Yuri, Georgi and Mila arrived, being followed by Yuuri’s own family.

The Russian team gave respect the Vaselieve family. As they ate dinner Viktor expressed his thanks to his Russian family team and to Yuuri who had been doing his best to show responsibility on taking care of him even when it was just a day.

“Now if your uncle Rolov is alive he’s beat you up and give you a vodka till you running around naked like your father” his aunt said and Yuuri buried his face in his hand.

“Should I try making him drunk?” Viktor asked with a little mischief in his tone.

“You might end up having sextuplets if you do… that guy loves raw sea urchins that means he likes to take in natural viagra” his cousin joked.

“Why must you always do this?” came Yuuri’s muffled voice.

“No wonder you got Vitya in one go…” said Georgi, “Take me with you when you go and eat those sea urchins…” he added.

“I don’t know what hurts… Mr. Fetsman’s kick or your jabs on me” Yuuri said and everyone laughed and the poor Japanese groaned.

As everyone about to leave, “Legal matters about your transfer and change of citizenship will be done tomorrow, be sure to be ready for your appearance as my new Adviser” his cousin patted.

“I will, and thank you”

“Net, kuzen. eto ya dolzhen blagodarit' vas” (No, cousin. It is I who should thank you.) his cousin smiled, “Take care”

After Yuuri cleaned the dishes he joined Viktor to bed and petted Makkachin who settled her head on Yuuri’s stomach.

“Makkachin likes you” hummed Viktor.

“She does huh?” scratching the back of her ear.

“You really like me Yuuri?”

“No…” Viktor’s heat sank, “I love you. Not like you”

“Oh… I love you too… the first time you asked me to dance with you, that brown gooey eyes”

“You mean my drunk look?” Yuuri chuckled.

“You can say that but you’re very honest, cute and confident when you’re drunk. But seriously you dance beautifully too. I don’t know why you messed up all your jumps”

“Does anxiety answer it? The pressure?” Yuuri asked.

“I guess, but I’m here for you too” Viktor gave him a peck.

“Now tell me who this Vicchan is?” Viktor sounded jealous.

“Vicchan is Makkachin inspired dog I have” he chuckled taking his phone from the night stand, “I named him after you actually, Vicchan is a pet name for Viktor in Japan, his name is Viktor” blushing.

“He’s sooo cute!” Viktor cooed, “How old is he?”

“Just three years younger than Makkachin I guess, I had him twelve years now. and he’ll be with us soon”

“I can't wait! hear that Makkachin you’ll have a friend soon!” playing with the dog’s face.

The next morning Yuuri woke up early made surprise breakfast for Viktor and walked Makkachin out and came back to serve it on bed.

Yuuri accompanied Viktor to the rink which was very convenient for Viktor and Yuuri watched him from the sidelines, “Why did you retire early, you’re just 27” Yakov asked.

“I don’t want to embarrass myself even more sir, I have a bad case of anxiety and I can't concentrate”

“How would you manage working in the office and government then?”

“As long as there’s no press or media prying I’ll be fine, sir”

“I guess… I’m sorry I lashed out to you yesterday”

“It’s okay sir, I deserve it. And I should have warned Viktor not to trust my drunk self” he sighed.

“Here’s a secret, when I’m drunk I lap dance. And that’s the reason why my wife Lilia divorced me” Yuuri looked at him normally.

“There’s nothing wrong with that sir. I mean I do worse”

“You’re the first person to tell me that” and Yakov patted his shoulder. “Alright, Vitya that’s enough practice you don’t need to work hard this season since you’re with a child” he called.

After that the rest of the day the couple stayed home, both watched some movies while Yuuri finished some laundry and folded them and placed them on Viktor’s closet.

Having an established and now domestic relationship, “I wanna know you more” Viktor hummed.

“What do you wanna know about me then, just ask?”

“Your family, how you grew up. How you come to like skating, your studies… everything!”

“Well, I came to a family of four, Mom, Dad, My older sister and Me if you include my dog then we’re five” he chuckled. “I grew up in a hot spring resort in a small town in Kyuhu Hasetsu, Japan. I started as a danseur under Minako Oukawa-sensei the ballerina in Japan and my bestfriend Yuuko and now her husband got me in to skating, she’s the one who introduced me to you in one of your performance in juniors” Yuuri running thumb on Viktor’s hand and drawing half moons.

“Then and there your skating made me fall for you and I promised myself that I wanted to skate the same ice with you” he smiled. “But after I realized I was scared competing internationally even though I kept winning the nationals, I decided to quit because I know it’s impossible you would even notice me” with a frown, “I decided that I guess I should continue my military duties in Japan till I got scholarship going to Detroit and enrolled in to political science till I decided to proceed law and finish it with Masters in Law. There I met Mr. Celistino he found me in one of our university rink and persuaded me to join his team until I ended up competing nationally and fabulously embarrass myself” he sighed.

“Your step sequence are beautiful” Viktor said, “I loved it Yuuri” Viktor said as he climbed on to Yuuri’s abdomen and kissed him.

“But no matter what you decide I’ll be around to support you, me and our baby” Viktor smiled.

“I love the sound of that”

“Our baby?”

“Yes” and Yuuri pulled him to a kiss.

The next two week, Yuuri’s poor lips were now healed and the awful bruise on his jaw, all suited in Russian military uniform with the proud flag with colors of white, blue and red on the arm and on the other is the Japanese flag that signifies the foreign relations director position and tagging his old rank in Japan as Major Katsuki.

Viktor a bit sad since Yuuri needs to go to work, but let it go anyways since he promised to support and believe Yuuri as well. Now he took Yuuri a dashing picture with Vicchan and Makkachin to post it on his account for the first time since his clip went out.

Yuuri dropping Viktor on the ice rink after buying a car as Yuuri’s insistence since he wanted life to be much easy for Viktor and sometimes Yuri would ask the couple to drop him at school which they comply with.

Viktor who’s staying at the rink assisting Yakov and Lilia teaching and choreographing Yuri’s new short program, but Yuuri had warned them not to strain Viktor or else, Mila somehow find the Japanese a bit scary.

Viktor now taking a break with Yuri at the bench when he opened his account to find hateful comments about Yuuri that enraged him, Yuri peeked.

“You can't blame them since the idiot is a misunderstood guy” Yuri shrugged.

“You know Yura is right, Yuuri is just misunderstood, why don’t we post clips of him secretly and post it then try to make them realize that they’re wrong about him?” Mila suggested.

“That could work” Georgi agreed.

“But how?” Viktor said. “I mean he’s all over me… I can't just you know… hey Yuuri let’s record a quick video?”

“Not like that, why don’t you try to surprise him, I mean while he’s doing some house work try to start recording and put it on selfie mode and surprise him with it… you like candid things?” Mila suggested.

“You’re a genius!” Viktor hugged her.

As their plan commenced when Yuuri picked up Viktor and Yuri, “Hiii!” Viktor hugged Yuuri while the other kissed him openly, for the week of being together they were even more close and close people that are around them know those two are having love sick looks.

Mila started to record the sweet exchange and Yuuri picked up Viktor’s bag and tightly held his hand waving goodbye to the other skaters.

Mila uploading it with a caption, “Mr. I flew to Russia with just a wallet and phone to be with my crying Bae is now picking him up after work, I wish I can find one like that”

Viktor laughed at the caption when they got home and Yuuri looked horrified and shook his head.

While Yuuri is making their meal, a towel hanging on his hip hanging from the garter of his shorts, and wearting plain shirt Viktor hugged him from behind surprising him, and the Alpha turned his head as Viktor asked to be kissed looking at the camera, Yuuri leaned in and gave a kiss to Viktor and sucking his lower lip.

Viktor then uploaded it following Mila’s lead, “Mr. I flew to Russia with just a wallet and phone cooking homemade dinner because he doesn’t like take outs and feeds me a lot since I’m eating for two now” with a string LOL emoji and foods with hearts.

Posting the food that Yuuri cooked which was Lasagna and other Italian dish Viktor was craving even a desert.

Funny when he even posted a sleeping face of Yuuri, “My baby looked like he can't hurt a fly” Viktor kissing Yuuri.

When Yuuri made a vegetable omelets and Omurice for Viktor and puts it in bed with some rolled up strawberry French toast that Viktor loves, Viktor again asked for a kiss and posted a picture of them while Yuuri is shirtless getting ready for work, Viktor made sure that he would cover all the food on the tray.

After breakfast while Yuuri’s in the bath, he decided to put up a facebook page with a name, “Mr. I flew to Russia with just a wallet and phone” and put a candid photo of Yuuri cooking and only his back can be seen on the profile picture, immediately some of his fans liked it and see what the guy does at home and with Viktor.

Adding up Mila and Georgi even Yuri to be admins, he chatted Mila about some things and this would be better since they can immediately reply to the comments.

Posting the recent selfie, a photo comment appear with an actual comment written in English, “Where can I find myself a Bae?” then the picture was a quick mug meal with a tag “Hashtag Batchelor life” Viktor laughed because it was Ezio.

Yuuri and Viktor dropping Yuri to school, Yuri recorded him with a short clip, “I also made you a bento, remember you like those Katsudon I made? I asked your dedushka to teach me to make a perozski, so I made a Katsudon perozski, I packed a good amount because I know you like it” Yuuri said he doesn’t turn on the back seat since he’s driving.

After the ride Yuri turned it off and Viktor gave him a secret thumbs up, “Oi Katsudon you’ll be picking me up later right?”

“Of course son” Yuuri laughed.

“I hate you” Yuri said.

The couple laughed, as Yuuri dropped off Viktor to the rink and greeting Yakov and Lilia with a hug, he then kissed Viktor goodbye and headed out few hours later Viktor looked shocked at the giant Makkachin plushie that’s now sitting at the bench accompanied with a banquet of flowers and a big box of doughnuts with another separate for his rink mates. With a note: ‘eat for two’ Viktor smiled and loved the Alpha even more, funny there’s also a big cup of hot coffee for Yakov.

And before they attacked it Viktor called the others who took the other box and opened it and started taking one and posed even Yakov and Lilia, “When Mr. I flew to Russia with just a wallet and phone being sweet and complying with courtship (not just me but my rink mates and coach too) he never fails to surprise me (us Russian team) #thank you Tyna” caption.

Then a picture comment appeared with another English caption, “Probably wondering what Tyna’s office looks like? #best primo” a selfie Ezio showing Yuuri’s office full of baby books and dealing with pregnant Omega books.

The Russian team all burst out laughing, Viktor added Ezio and chatted him to make a page called Primo because he like to be called like that and told him to post pictures of Yuuri at work more often.

Then there’s one clip that Yuri recorded where they caught Yuuri’s talking to Georgi dealing with break up, “I never dealt with any break ups since I jumped to mating and bonding, but all I know is that you have to move on, I mean, there’s many fish in the sea, and one is right for you, if you need anything else, I’ll be around. And if you want to talk to someone, I’m one call away alright?” Yuuri offered a hug.

“Thanks man…” Georgi hugged back.

“Just express your feelings in to skating, it helps I do that a lot when I’m alone” said Yuuri.

And Georgi did as he made it to his routine.

As months passed by and Viktor’s fans warmed up to Yuuri who doesn’t know he was trending as the Mr. I flew to Russia with only a wallet and phone.

Now Viktor has his belly showing and Yuuri loved it and gone attracted to him more, and since Viktor had been posting lots of pictures and clips, his bestfriend Chris even joins in Yuuri’s bestfriend Phichit posting old pictures of their cinnamon roll but potential hot bae friend.

Funny when an unexpected photo comment form the Prime Minister appeared, “So this is what these people are doing in their office?” a picture of him knocking on the Minister of Defense’s office. And that is where Yuuri found out about the page and laughed it off.

Viktor appreciated it, but catching the eyes of the media was the new ring Viktor is wearing a golden band.

Presently Yuuri’s having his rare day off and Viktor decided to stay with him and both could cuddle up the whole day with the dogs. As their door bell rings, “Bo?” Yuuri called giving him a sweet pet name as he read in the books he bought.

“I’ll get it Bo” Viktor replied and opened the door only to fine a camera crew and a journalist.

“Sorry to bother Mr. Nikiforov but can we have a home invasion interview for our morning show?”

“Sure, you’re very much welcome~” asking them in.

As they now settle on the newly arranged sofa that Yuuri got for him and renovated the place to be more homey, the crew awed at many pictures of the couple which is from a polariod, and they noticed that two Polaroid cameras with its blank photo paper beside.

Two dogs padded to Viktor and the toy poodle sat on his lap.

“Goodmorning and we’re here today with Mr. Nikiforov in his home with the new Director of Foreign Relations Affair, Mr. Katsuki Yuuri. By the way where’s is Mr. Katsuki?” she asked.

“Oh… Bo’s at the kitchen making us breakfast” he happily said, then when a sound of chopping can be heard Makkachin and Vicchan raced to the kitchen and Viktor laughed.

“Wow you’re both so domestic” she smiled, “You’re probably wondering why we’re here today and that’s what we’re going to tell you if it’s okay asking you questions?”

“I’m fine with it as long as my husband won't be upset about me stressing with things” he chuckled.

The host looked at her crew about the husband word, “Many of your fans had been questioning if you’re going back to skating after your pregnancy?”

“I am actually, excited to be back next season, my husband would be in full support just what he is now and I’m very much inspired more than I was back, my next theme would be based on them” he smiled.

“And what would that be”

“Love” he simply answered.

“I see, but many people and your fans together with his old skating fans think your relationship is based only because he is responsible for the pregnancy” Viktor’s smile turned in to a frown.

“Uhm… the decision of getting pregnant was mine to begin with, Yuuri and I are very much in-love” Viktor plainly said.

“But why did you cry outside the clinic and it was clear that Major Katsuki didn’t know you were pregnant and never contacted you?”

“Yurochka, didn’t know because he was busy at that time and had things to do in Detroit just like what he told me before we separated ways back in Barcelona at the GPF banquet, and I cried because I missed him. That’s the reason why”

“Bo? What do you prefer, pepper or tomatoes?” Yuuri came in to view peeking on the arch, “Oh… we have some guests…” and he hides in again and Viktor’s sour mood was gone and he chuckled.

“Both babe~” Viktor replied.

“Okay~” came in Yuuri’s answer.

As the host avoided upsetting the pregnant Omega skater she asked some other skating related questions.

“Bo, Here you go” Yuuri placing the tray on the table with Viktor’s massive breakfast while Yuuri gave plates of pancakes to the crew and the host.

“That’s so kind of you Major Katsuki” said by the host.

“We do this kind of things back where I grew up, so I guess I got the habit, please enjoy the little breakfast I made” Yuuri said as he dug in to his bacon and egg.

“Someone tweeted me and asking if you can rate Major Katsuki’s sweetness level from 1/10?” she giggled.

“Is 1,000 valid?” Viktor replied and Yuuri chocked and looked at him.

“What?” Viktor shrugged.

“I love you” Yuuri mumbled on Viktor’s neck as he leaned in.

“You never seen the half of it” Viktor giggled.

“Here’s another question. Advice on how can we snatch a Mr. I flew to Russia with just a wallet and phone?” he laughed and Yuuri chocked the second time.

“First, get a head over heels in love with you guy, second make them the father of your baby, and third, surprise them that they’re going to be dads and make them fly to your country instantly” Viktor laughed with the others while Yuuri blushed in all kinds of red.

“Speaking of Major Bae’s long name, where did that came from and why did you name him that the first place” she mused.

“Well, Mila though of the name as a teasing to Yurochka” Yuuri looked horrified at Viktor.

“When Yuuri saw that viral video where I cried Yuuri immediately bought a plane ticket online and rushed to the airport, only with wallet and phone, he then browed my address and planned his taxi rides going here and boom, he decided to stay here for good and even landed a job” Viktor gave out a small detail.

“Wow… Major Katsuki is actually head over heels for you?” the poor man on the side line was changing colors and trying to hide his bashful face.

“Anyways before we go can we ask how excited both of you about the baby”

As Yuuri turned not hiding his face anymore, “Looks like the soon to be daddy have some words” the host giggled.

Yuuri’s shy smile turned in to a full toothily grin, “Excited and scared, but more on excited” he said, Viktor chuckled and took his husband’s hand.

“You haven’t seen the guest room turned in to a baby’s room, and his car had many baby on board sticker and even Pregnant Omega on board stickets, our car even has a baby seat installed and safety bumpers. The whole place is now baby proof and I still have six more months to go before the baby would like to say high to my fans” Viktor laughed.

“And all his affection trust me it’s sometimes annoying… he can put safety maniacs people to disgrace” laughed Viktor, “Would you believe he made me wear a three layers of coat while I was at the rink? Gosh Yuuri you were a skater too” Viktor sounded a little sarcastic.

“Aaaand, my rink mates were all amused when they saw our two baby dogs wearing a hazard vest and told them it’s for safety” the Yuuri stood up and brought his plate back at the kitchen, the crew gave an “Uh-oh…” Yuuri silently left Viktor.

“Now we know who’s the abused one in their relationship” the host whispered.

“The poor guy just quietly marched out the sight” she added, Viktor felt bad on what he said.

“Excuse me…” Viktor stood up and followed his husband in the kitchen.

“Hey?” Viktor peeked.

“Hey yourself?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine… you should continue the interview, I came to the kitchen because my presence is annoying you” he replied.

“AWWWW…” Viktor hugged Yuuri from behind, “I’m sorry I said that…”

“I’m sorry if I’m annoying you I didn’t know… I’m just paranoid since what happened to my mom…” Yuuri sighed, “I can't lose you or our baby…” Yuuri having a bit f a groany voice.

“Mom had a miscarriage because she slipped and lost my baby brother and sent my mom into four months coma” Viktor can feel Yuuri shaking.

“I’m so sorry baby” Viktor really feels bad now.

“It’s okay… I’m sorry I was annoying you…” Yuuri hugged Viktor and both are swaying and rocking Viktor running his hand on Yuuri’s broad back.

I promise I won't be that annoying and press unnecessary safety on you” Yuuri said in a muffled voice as he burry his nose on Viktor’s hair.

Meanwhile, “I admit they’re a cute couple, I feel bad of thinking bad things about Mr. Katsuki” the host admitted.

Back at the two, “Go back to them, I’ll go clean up…” Yuuri said a bit sad.

“Not without you, come on” Viktor pulling him.

“Don’t strai-” Yuuri stopped what he was saying, “Sorry…” Yuuri pushed back to his hermit self again and learned how to pull back again.

“No… no… no… Yuuri please” Viktor cupping his cheeks.

“I’m fine here, just go back”

“Not without you, now come on… pleeeeeaaase?” Viktor pleaded and Yuuri sighed and followed.

Yuuri and Viktor now back to their seats and the host awkwardly asked the last question while Yuuri remained really quiet, Viktor holding his hand.

“Mr. Nikiforov addressed Major Katsuki earlier as husband, are you guys really married and when did you marry, also Church or just a quick Civil one?”

“First off, yes Yuuri’s my loving husband and we’re married for two months now, and as far as the wedding had gone, we had a Civil wedding to quicken the process so that we’ll have a church wedding soon after I give birth, I insisted I wanna fit in to dress” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri remained quiet and pulled back himself and petted Vicchan on his side while Makkachin put his head on Yuuri’s bare knee.

Major Katsuki, are you alright?” the host worriedly asked.

“I’m fine…” he shortly replied.

Viktor really now having a guilty feeling on what he said, “Well, thank you for your short time Mr. Niki” she was cut off.

“He’s Katsuki now” Yuuri said in a no tone voice and blank emotion.

“Oh… pardon me… Thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki for the time and snacks, Major. Thank you for the pancake” she said and Yuuri nodded.

As they left, Yuuri and Viktor lounged at the couch with the dogs, Yuuri remained silent while Viktor tried to soothe him, “Mila and the team are coming over later, and we’re going out to get some baby things are you coming?” Viktor inquired.

“Nah… I’ll be staying home I guess. You might be suffocating when I’m around you all the time” Yuuri said in a sad tone.

“Noooooooo!” Viktor jolted up, “I love your company, I love you” Viktor squished his face and gave a smacking kiss.

“I love you too” Viktor can se Yuuri’s loving smile but he feels something missing.

“So are you coming?” Viktor inquired again.

“I’ll be staying, I’ll call up cousin and have a beer or two… you go have fun with the team” Yuuri patted him, “Don’t worry about me” he smiled.

Later on his cousin arrived and with a surprise friend coming along, “Your Excellency Julian?” asked by Viktor as he opened the door.

“I hope you don’t mind I brought a long a friend?” Chuckled Ezio.

“No… Its fine, Yurochka would love to have more company” he smiled.

As the two men put the beets on the island counter and Yuuri making some snacks for them, they stayed and talked to Viktor and asking him about the baby while Yuuri remained quiet, and a little later the Russian team arrived shocked to see the Russian Prime Minister on Viktor’s house having beet with Yuuri.

As they left Viktor gave a smacking kiss to Yuuri again and Yuuri smiled weakly and bid them goodbye asking the driver to drive safely and slow.

Funny how Ezio posted a picture on Viktor’s page and attracted many likers and comments, “With Bae and Primo #2” Yuuri wearing nothing only a cargo shorts and shirtless holding a bottle of beer in one hand and feeding the dogs some meat, while the Prime Minister is chugging some beer and Ezio taking selfie.

Viktor was quite happy Yuuri’s fine.

Next few days after the interview had been aired, many articles about the couple came out and many background information about Yuuri especially his net worth and his background which impressed Viktor’s fans and his old skating fans back in Japan and other countries.

Some fans of Viktor who thought of bad things about him took back their words after they saw how affectionate and loving Yuuri towards their idol and how hurt he is when Viktor said his extra affection was annoying.

Yuuri took no pity from them and continued on, presently the couple are having rest that night and cuddling when Viktor woke up and stirred asking Yuuri for some green tea ice cream which having his mood for his cravings, Yuuri bolted up and rushed to cheek the fridge only to find none.

“I’ll go get you some, I promise I’ll be quick” said Yuuri and immediately grabbed the car keys not waiting for Viktor to reply.

An hour later, Viktor started to be worried and started to call his friends, Yakov was annoyed but nonetheless was the first one to come to him, Yakov reassuring him it was fine and things will be alright, maybe Yuuri just left his phone in the car or puts it on silent while he buys the ice cream.

When Viktor’s phone rings he immediately took it and burst crying when he had a ringing news about his absent husband.

Yakov taking it and telling the other person they’ll be coming to see him.

“Vitya, let’s get you some coats and scarf, put your shoes on where heading to the hospital” his gruffy voice ordered Viktor.

As they arrive at the hospital, a nurse was waiting for them, she handed Yuuri’s wallet and broken phone and even his prescription glasses.

“Thank goodness the medics arrived immediately after the truck driver called them up sir” she said.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HUSBAND?” he demanded.

Then a police officer came to Viktor, “I’m sorry Mrs. Katsuki, Major Katsuki was stopping by an intersection and waiting for the light to turn green but twelve wheeler truck lost control with the breaks since the road was frozen and bumped on his side of the car, the doctors said that Major Katsuki had damaged his right shoulder and leg, sir” he said. “He’s unconscious and staying in the ICU for further examinations, he had hit his head hard when the front of the truck had hit him” the police added.

“Suffering from bone fractures and head injury he’s fighting for his life sir, we know it because when we brought him here he said he wants to see your baby” the police bowed his head, “He’ll survive sir” patting Viktor’s shoulder who’s now bursting in tears, Yakov hugging him. Soon after Lilia rushed to see if he was fine.

“Yuuri doesn’t want you to strain yourself” Lilia said.

“It’s my fault!” Viktor said as he cried on the window of Yuuri’s room, he was hooked to many monitors and many tubes.

The poor guy was hanging, after the news of Yuuri getting in to accident his cousin dragging along his aunt and his boss the Prime Minister arrived giving Viktor comfort, then the whole Russian skating team arrived and help comforting him. 

Viktor having the courage to call Yuuri’s family and telling them what happened they immediately comforted him and called up that they would fly to Russia as soon as possible.

Viktor blamed himself what happened to Yuuri and kept on crying, the Katsuki family felt sad on what happened to their son but they know Yuuri wouldn’t want that either but he loved Viktor too much and would do anything for his satisfaction and comfort, they didn’t blame Viktor since no one wants to happen the accident that hurt Yuuri.

Three days later Yuuri finally woke up and some of the monitors were removed by the doctors, Viktor remained beside Yuuri who tried to keep himself awake even with the heavy medicines and looking at Viktor lovingly running half moons with is thumb on Viktor’s hand.

Huge tube of oxygen on his mouth, white with blood stain bandage on his head accompanied with neck brace and cemented arm and legs can be seen.

Mila posted a picture of the couple and their skating friends from other countries visited, Chris and Phichit was the first one to arrive but Yuuri was asleep.

“Vicchan, please eat. Yuu-kun would be upset if you don’t” Yuuri’s mother Hiroko pleaded.

“Mama… I’m still upset with myself on what happened to Yurochka” he cried.

“Vicchan, no one wants that to happen on Yuu-kun, he loves you and would do anything for you. Please don’t blame yourself” she hugged him, “Now eat because you’re now eating and living for two, Yuu-kun and the baby” she patted him.

When Mila posted Yuuri’s words when he was rushed to the hospital and holding to his dear life, he gained many followers that now supports him and admires his love for Viktor despite what they had insulted him at first.

For days that Yuuri’s trying to recover many gifts and flowers were sent to him with notes, when Yuuri would be awake Viktor would read him the get well notes and both would be holding hand.

“Mama?” Yuuri called since he’s discharged from the ICU and was transferred to a private suite which was loaded with security, now he can be awake all he wants since they don’t need to put him on some sleeping medicine.

“Yes, Yuu-kun?” Hiroko stayed while her husband and daughter were out to buy some food for the guests since Chris, Phichit and the others would be visiting again.

“Is Vitenka eating and resting well?”

“You’re the one who’s not well but you’re still putting him before you” she giggled, “You’re like your father, I’m proud of you” she smiled lovingly, “Yes he is. Telling him it would upset you he was fast grabbing that Russian soup” she managed to giggle again.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still sore, but manageable, thank you” he sighed, “Where’s Vitenka?”

“Taking a bath at the tub right now, he’ll be back” she assured him.

When Viktor was done, he was dressed in sweatpants and Yuuri’s shirt and a knitted sweater, he scooted beside Yuuri’s huge hospital bed that could fit two people.

Georgi and Mila kept posting recovery photos of Yuuri which was receiving many prayers and positive comments from Viktor’s followers, Yuri is trying his best to be even nicer to the injured man and admitting in social media that he misses the constant fathering of the Japanese and the babying moments since the man is spoiling him with tiger print clothing and plushies.

Now that the couple were alone, “I never managed to ask you” Viktor asked.

“What is it?”

“Well, what were you thinking when you were rushed here and what made you fight hard when you were having a tag of war with Mr. Grim?” he asked.

“the baby, my office work since I don’t trust the boys and most especially you… I still want to skate together with you” Viktor kissed him, “What made you ask that?”

“Did you know that people suffering from anxiety and depression tends to let go of life when they have the chance?”

“What are you saying?”

“The doctor told me that you’re currently suffering from depression and anxiety, you’re hiding on your shell again” Viktor cried, “I know it’s my fault, I told you that you’re annoying me with the extra affection you’re giving. Now I’m missing it… all those constant nagging with loving and genuine smiles you give. Now I don’t see those” Viktor wanted to nuzzle Yuuri’s neck but it has a brace.

“I’m sorry if I’m like this” Yuuri said, “I promise when I get better I’ll be the same again, I’ll do my best not o be bothered by anxiety and pull myself back from you” Yuuri’s tears falling. “And I promise you I’ll restrain myself from giving you that annoying extra safety guy you hate” he patted Viktor’s hand that’s under him.

“No… please don’t change that… I actually love it now since I’m missing it… I think I had grown to it in many ways…” Viktor jolted.

“You’re just saying that”

“No I’m not…” falling his head on the pillow beside Yuuri.

Hours later Chris and everybody arrived with pizzas and many food in hand, they set it on the table and started to talk to the couple, “Gosh… Yuuri’s quite a hottie with scruffy beard~” he said.

“Not sharing Chris” Viktor latched on to Yuuri.

“And all those muscles he gained is a plus~” Sara added which earned many laughs from the skaters.

Phichit then joked, “Breast or Thigh part?” Mila recording the whole thing.

“Both, but like my last statement, I’m not sharing” Viktor replied and everyone burst.

“I’m a turkey?” said Yuuri.

“No… You’re my hunk of meat that full of testosterone now hush and eat” Viktor blew some mushroom soup for him to sip on the spoon.

“Full of testosterone?” and Yakov laughed.

“So I’m like the baby making tool now?” he asked again.

“No… you’re my husband now stop with those questions” Viktor said.

Two weeks later Yuuri gave a little surprise for Viktor which was a new house full of security, Yuuri had been given by the Prime Minister his own private military security that would watch the place for any un suspecting people especially the couple are high profile people and Viktor is a Russian celebrity.

Yuuri was given a recovering break from work and his cousin promised to fill him out for a while, he was now sitting on a wheelchair and looking out the huge wall window admiring the snowy backyard, their new home is just minutes drive away from the rink and the team usually stay ate their place.

Viktor loved the place since it was a frozen lake which they can both skate on when he gives birth and Yuuri would be better, “Baby, you’re doctor would soon arrive~” Viktor called as he put on extra sweater since Yuuri asked him to he was worried sick since the weather had been dropping even lower.

“We’re going to see our baby’s gender tomorrow right?” Yuuri asked excitedly dismissing his own appointment.

“Yes! And I’m very excited, we would go buy many baby things now!” he happily said.

“Major, the doctor’s here” called by his secretary.

“Please put Dr. Hizuri in” smiled Viktor.

As they took seat at Yuuri’s new study by the fire place, “Well, you’re a very lucky man, Mr. Katsuki” the doctor smiled.

“Your injuries are not permanent I guess the safety hazard things you installed your car with” Viktor laughed.

“Yuuri, please install more of that in our car and please double it?” he requested.

“Will do, Bo” and Yuuri leaned in to kiss him.

“What ever happened to your recovery is a miracle, just bare with the wheelchair and braces for a while and you’ll be fine” the doctor patted him and gave Viktor another set of list for his medicines.

Later that evening they called Yuuri’s parents and told them that Yuuri’s getting well and not having any permanent damage, and they all thanked the safety gadgets Yuuri installed the car including the door foam and the protective pipe support of the steel sheets of the door and car body.

As they were about to sleep, Viktor asked Yuuri t do a little selfie with him, Yuuri wearing the pajama pants while Viktor got the button down pair and worn it and was covered by blankets, posting it, “Thank goodness Bae didn’t have permanent damage, we could still skate together” and posted the kissing picture.

The next day Yuuri was wheeled by his bodyguard while holding Viktor’s hand as they walk to the clinic, Yuuri helped Viktor to sit beside him and they both talked to the doctor asking how the fifth month is treating them.

“I’m fine since the morning sickness eased up, except my morning cravings got worse” Viktor said.

“Tell me kind of food are you craving, I wanna know so that I can tell you if it’s safe for the baby, male pregnancies are very much fragile” he said.

“Funny you asked, I don’t crave much with food…”

“But you said…”

“I usually want to spend time with my husband and I would prefer his presence over food” Viktor said, “I guess I want him more” Yuuri holding his hand tightly.

“I guess the baby’s gonna look like him” he laughed, “We have that superstition back in my home country that if you crave on your husband the baby would look like him more or would have his personality, and sometimes it varies with the food, like coconut, they say if you crave in those your child would be so white” the old man laughed, “Well, I’m Filipino so… it’s up to you if you’d believe it but, may I know the food you sometimes crave?”

“Ah! Well, I’ve been craving a lot of pickled plums and mangoes, Yuuri makes me some mango floats that I’m actually craving now” he said putting a finger on his lips.

“I made some last night just in case, you can eat it later” Yuuri said.

After that they headed to the ultrasound room and Yuuri helped Viktor on the mid high bed and sat beside him, the doctor running the scope around Viktor’s swollen and gel smothered stomach both were ecstatic to know they’re having a boy, now they can finally shop baby boy things and Viktor wanted to throw a baby shower and baby reveal to the grandparents, especially Yakov and Lilia who’s been very supportive.

Yuuri and Viktor was drove by their driver to the rink and told them they’ll be throwing a party, but they both decided that, they want Yuuri’s legs to heal first.

Yuuri would heal around a month since Yuuri only dislocated his knee and would be in the use of a cane around a month since the Alpha had been recovering good and had been following the doctors.

A month later Yuuri’s been doing his work at home and had been given permission by his doctor that he can finally consummate with his wife again, who happily celebrated the night later as Viktor gave day off to his security.

Now Viktor and Yuuri are in the mall buying many things for their baby boy, both still debating for his name.

Yuuri walking with a cane while on his other arm is Viktor, both walking slowly being tailed by their guards, they stopped by to baby shop getting baby blue cribs to be put in the home office, their room and in the baby room.

Another two months later and Viktor is very much bulging and having problems walking and seeing his feet, Yuuri who can now walk around the place without any help from canes or the walls had finished the baby room.

Viktor was very much loved and happy when Yuuri’s around being overly protective. For months of reading a book for people with anxiety, Viktor now appreciates all the extra attention and Affection that Yuuri gives, also the unnecessary apologies the man gives.

Packing baby blue balloons on two big boxes.

The couple smiled and wanted to surprise their families, presently they’re holding a party Yakov, Lilia and the old Katsuki couple are standing each side while Yuuri placed the boxes.

Opening it up and letting the baby balloon float with a name “IT’S A BOY!” Dragging a baby blue bear with a press here sign on its hand.

“Hi! I’m Keitaro, see you soon~” it said in a baby voice.

“Keitaro means ‘Blessed’ I love it you two~” Hiroko hugged the couple.

“Keitaro is our little blessing” said Viktor.

“Both of you are a blessing” Yuuri kissed his forehead and placed his palm over Viktor’s hand that’s running on his bulging seven months stomach.

Finally Viktor and Yuuri posted their baby’s gender and name, everyone of their fans loved it and admired Yuuri even more since his ‘Primos’ posted on what he said about Viktor and their baby.

Another two months later when Yuuri’s was at the office doing his work and talking to the ISU for the winter Olympics happening in Sochi. And since he’s the foreign affairs director he’s the one who’s going to be helping the ISU, they were all surprised that Yuuri was good at handling the business and no longer that shy skater they used to know.

Having an alarming news of the delay, he personally headed to the contractor of the place and found out about the corruption, his face were all over the news on how he handled the situation and Yakov was impressed.

Presently Yuuri’s back on his office when he had the call that Viktor’s on labor. Funny how he dragged along his cousin and his cousin dragging along Julian, the Prime Minister.

Arriving at the hospital on time, he changed into the scrubs and stood beside the struggling Viktor.

Hours later, the family and Russian skating team outside the delivery room sighed and cheered hearing a loud cry, Yuuri later on headed outside with a happy grin while his friends teased him as ‘Dad’ Yuuri cane believe it.

Finally transferred in to a private suit that Yuuri got for Viktor that could accommodate many guest visiting.

“He got Yuuri’s looks~” cooed by Mila.

“The eyes is Viktor’s though, and he looks soooo cute!”

Yuuri laughed at the shirts they are wearing, Uncle #1, #2 and Aunt #1, #2 and so on. Balloons, teddy bears and many other gifts were there.

“Well come to the world, Kei-chan” Hiroko cooing as she cradled the baby in her arms.

“Are you guys gonna add another baby?” asked Chris via face time.

“We, will but for now, Vitenka is missing the ice” Yuuri smiled.

“We can always have one, I’m cutting my suppressant since I’m mated and bonded” said Viktor.

“That’s great! I wish I can find mine soon~”

“Your ice dancer bae is always around~ why not him?” joked Viktor.

“He’s worse than you bae!” complained the other.

“Try to intoxicate him, and let him knock you up?” joked Mila.

“You guys are never gonna let me live that do you?” Viktor groaned.

“I love you” Yuuri said.

“You guys are making me sick” Yuri made a gagging noise.

“Someone’s gonna miss being mothered~” Mila teased.

“Shut up…”

“You can always call me pop” said Yuuri.

“Really?” Yuri’s eyes twinkling.

“I’ll always have two kids” Yuuri ruffling his hair.

“Sorry we’re late, Lilia, Georgi and I needed to wait for the cake” Yakov came in with a huge cake with a little baby on skates together with Makkachin and Vicchan wearing cute leotards and ballerina shoes dancing around.

Yuuri scooted beside Viktor while Viktor holding the baby, Yuri taking hold of the cake and everyone who’s wearing Uncle and Aunt shirts and together with Grandparents shirts were posed, Chris and Phichit on two laptops on face time placed on Viktor’s foot, balloons and teddies around, the nurse took many photos of them, each phone were handed to her and she enjoyed taking all of it.

Mila and everyone except the couple uploaded the photos, it was a bit dark than usual since the nurse turned the flashes off because it might blind the baby.

Yuuri and Viktor’s phone were full of baby photos, and funny how they spam their respective accounts and their joint one.

The skating community are having a baby fever.

Weeks later photos of Yuuri fathering the baby walking around the house with shirt and shorts taking his paternal leave to take care of his wife and child, walking around with a towel on his shoulder and feeding the baby and side stepping bouncing the baby to sleep, Viktor posted it and everyone who doubted the Alpha are now convinced that the man is very much committed.

Winter Olympics, and the skaters are in Russia, Press are flocking around the Russian officials, the Prime Minister, Minister of Defense, others while Yuuri now the minister of Internal and Foreign affairs is standing beside the Minister of Defense with the Minister of sports”

Yuuri wearing his three piece suit without any tie and had his hair slicked back, “No that’s what I call a daddy~” Sara joked beside Viktor at the rink side as the other skaters coo at the four months old baby who’s happily bouncing on Viktor’s arms

“You don’t say that to the Omega himself Sara, he might jump on you~” teased by Mila.

“I won't… I get that a lot on social media, first they hate him now they love him” Viktor chuckled.

When the Prime Minister and the Minister of Defense were guided by their private military out of the press, Yuuri took the signal to leave with his own security to check in Viktor and his baby when one Japanese media hold him off for a short question out of politics”

“Mr. Katsuki, are you and Viktor Katsuki going to have another baby?”

Yuuri laughed and signaled his head of bodyguard to step aside, “We did, but not right now, he hanted to be back in the ice and I’m not gonna stop him, I’ll be there to support and cheer” Yuuri answered.

“Are we gonna have those sweet Bae moments again in facebook anytime soon?” the reporter joked.

“Ask my wife, I’m always been that corny guy that would court him everyday as promised” and Yuuri blushed turning away.

The cabinet and his boss looked at him with amusement, “Did you know he traded his suit to a delivery guy in the office just to surprise his wife with a monthsary gift?” shouted by his cousin and everyone who knew about that in the office laughed.

“I thought you’re not gonna sell me out?” Yuuri blushed.

“Consider that as a pay back when you sold me out to mom last week” said his cousin.

“That is why you never had any girlfriends”

“Mom’s enough” his cousin retorted.

Years later, “Representing Russia, Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki!” a loud applause and cheers are erupting the stadium, Yakov and Lilia proudly standing at the rink side with Yuuri and their five children, “Viktor-san coming back again from his short pregnancy break and performing his routine on the theme of Love and Life. Inspired by his Husband and children showing all kinds of love he had felt throughout the years” said by the commentator.

Viktor and Yuuri never took their eyes off each other throughout the routine and Viktor danced with love and every feelings he could offer, the audience’s eyes tear up when his expression went in to loving and in to breaking, remembering the accident his husband suffered years ago when he was conceiving their first baby Kei.

As it ended his final figure posed pointing at Yuuri, Yuuri in return showed the loving smile he first landed Viktor when he first said he loves him.

~END~


End file.
